Cartoon All Stars Team CAST Story 1 Two Worlds Colide
by Candymancan
Summary: In the world of TV and Movies It's nothing personal it's part of the script. In the Loud House world writing a flaw can hurt somebody's character in another world. Will Two Lincoln Loud and other Missfits friends Family and Enimmies And other toons from different worlds learn about character the 6 phillers Trustworthness, Respect, Responsibilty,fairness, caring,and Cidizenship.
1. Chapter 1 No Hooray for Hollywood

**Welcome to this remake of who framed roger rabbit with is a Fantasmic version and in this world Lincoln Loud will wish upon a star and as a cartoon character at Nickelodeon studios he can't escape people being mean to him in the script. He have to be in his show one boy ten girls wouldn't trade it for the world but has to remake every episodes over and over again. in the future. But does everyone knows if his family loves him no. But fate will step in and its for his fanily to be together and be a friend figure to Lincoln including The sisters friends. Nothing is more greater then the imagination it can bring you rewards. But beware nothing is more powerful then the imagination it can turn your greatest fears into a overwellming nightmare. Will Lincoln prove that he's a hero in the world of animation and the real world. You are about to find out. So we invite you to Join Your favorite characters Lincoln Loud his family, and their friends. Mickey,Minnie Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Spongebob, Patrick, Emmy,Max and the dragons, Mario Bros, Princess Peach, Sonic the hedgehog, Amy Rose, Tails Miles Prower,Cream Rabbit, Big bird, Oscar the Grouch, Barney BJ Baby Bop, the reunited backyard Gang as children with the characters of season 1, Bily Ruby Bigggle and the Kidsongs kids. Phineas Ferb and Isabella plus candace. And Much Much More. And starring Timmy Turner. So we invite you to Join Lincoln and Experience Cartoon All Stars Team C.A.S.T. A roller coaster ride of imagination.**

. . Chapter 1 no horray for Hollywood.

Once upon a time in the future far far away

'CUT!' Said the director of A bad episode. In the studio of Nickelodeon the episodes has to be repeated for future broadcasts of all tv shows in the world of cartoons. In the year 2116 it's the 100th anniversary of the Loud House. In the making of the Loud House 11 year old Lincoln Loud deserves it nobody called him cute in the plot of the show and it was post production of One of the Hated Episodes No Such Luck. Lincoln was not happy. But his family who is supposed to be mean on the whole show felt sorry but still teased him. 'I got to admit you look cute in the squrriel suit.' Said Lori. 'Cheer up dude you can take it off it already reran.' Said Luna ' I did that 5 times in a year. Kings of the Con 7, times,Making the Case 25, and. Cereal Offender 35 times. 'moaned Lincoln. 'I can't believe I'm a cartoon character that deserves it. 'Cheer up Kid!' Said the director. it's your hundred birthday.' So you all got the month off. But be back for these episodes with scenes you might not like. Loudest Mission relative chaos, Making the Case, again!,Making the Grade, and. Girl Geru. He said again. 'And remember what your creator said to the fans.' A hallagraph came and it was creator Chris Savino.' He needs to be punished the way he should've expected."Said him as a halograph. And with that said he disappeared. 'Cheer up sport at least you got awards for your performance. 'Said Lynn Sr The father. He earned awards for his work as himself but not in the real show. that's breaking character. 'How about we celebrate the shows 100th birthday by going to the mall.' Said Leni 'Ill buy you a pretzel.' Said Lori 'And I promise i won't turn you into one if you pout.' She repeated. And with that said The family went to the mall.

'Like it's Linky. Happy anniversary Linky cakes.' Said Leni's friend Jackie.' We wish you luck for the party you naughty little Angle devil.' Said Maddie. As she is roughing his hair. 'Chear up Stinkon at least our friends are stars because of you.' Said Lynn Jr. 'I played This little Piggy with those feet of yours when we rehearse the scene where you got breakfast from the doggy door in the Luck episode. And the C.P.S. members of Nickelodeon, gave you a blanket and hot chocolate with whipped cream to cheer you up.' She said as she wants to tickle him. And it did cheer him up Lynn Jr. tickle his sides he giggled. 'Feel better Linc.' Said Lynn jr. 'y-y-yes!' Giggled Lincoln. Then spotted Lincoln comes a Spanish childhood favorite Not Ronnie Anne but it's Dora the Expoloer.

'Ola Lincoln!' It's been 100 years and your still cute in your costumes.' Said Dora.'we're a team nothing personal it's just show business.' she said 'Yeah Bad flawed Show business!'He said 'The backyard gang is having a BBQ at the set of Barney. Wanna all come.' Said Dora.' Okay!' 'Oh no twerp were not going to see that stupid Dino.' snapped Lori. Oh shut up!' Snapped Lola. ' For once Lincoln. Is not bad luck.'She Added. 'We're going to that BBQ to see Those meddling Barney lovers that taught us morals.'Said Lana.'Come on follow Dora we rarely invite My Baby.'Said Rita but Dora began to sing.

'Come on, vámonos

Everybody let's go

Come on, let's get to it

I know that we can do it'

'Shut up Dora. Jeeze' snapped Lynn Jr. she had enough of Dora's show. Then they need to get pass the poperotzi. 'This is it no turning back from the fame.'Said Dora's Map.'Who asked you!' Snapped Lynn jr. Then the people with cameras asked questions. 'No time for autographs.' Said Dora. Then Boots the Monkey did a smoke bomb. And they made a shortcut. And they saw a sign.

'Vote for Presadent Vicky and nobody gets hurt.'Why would she made campaign ads like that.' Asked Lincoln. 'I don't know but we're already a PBS station.' Said Dora.

Then they saw Balloons and party hats and a bunch of kids. It's the cast of Barney and friends reunited. 'Hello Lincoln glad your show is a hundred.' Said One of them. Her name is Tina. 'Be grateful that your a star. That's loved by wouldn't even let Tina watch the loud house.' Said her older sister Luci. 'I think we look good in 2116.' Said Luan' Yeah look good!' Said Lincoln. 'Cheer up Linky we got Barney on the Grill.' Said Cathy. Then Lincoln spotted the Doll in a chefs hat and apron on the grill. 'That thing! oh well you and I can have a cook out later.' Said Lynn Jr. but everyone didn't know she wanted to BBQ The doll. The two sibblings Micheal and Amy 'We got the pizza. ' Said Micheal. And we got the guest.' Said his sister Amy. 'Isn't it great Lincoln." said Amy. 'Yes!' He said Moaning. 'Aw what's a matter Tina. 'It's just that I experienced terrible written episodes. And me and my family are both out of character and I began to think I'm really a degrease to the Ace Savvy fandom if it exsist. if he was really real.I wish I was not a cartoon character anymore but I wish I was human but not as a live action sitcom.' Said Lincoln. Then Lincoln began to cry. Then Something came to life.

'Cheer Up Lincoln! You'll get loved by the Children.' Said a Deep voice that touched his shoulder. 'Lola was that you?' Asked Lincoln. 'If that was me, my gloves are pink not purple. But seriously Barney came to life.' Answered Lola.

'BARNEY!' Said the Kids. 'Oh it's so good to see everyone together from season 1 to season 20. 'Lisa 'I don't luckin believe it you can't be real. your some loser in a costume.'Said Lisa. 'You should choose your words wisely.' He said. Then Barney use magic that fired a Bar of soap at Lisa's Mouth. 'What was that for? 'said Lana 'Your show needs character. And you said a curse word in front of a baby.'Replayed Barney. 'Sorry!' She said with her mouth foaming from the soap. ' 'Mr. Barney my son needs help we had history of being mean in the script of the Loud House. I tried to explain were not bad were were written to be bad.' Lynn sr. said. 'Lynn you and me wish it was a PBS show even if. it is Arther still made The big hit and it's not a big hit.' Barney came to Lincoln. ' Lincoln you can't escape Hollywood life when your in charge of the Loud House you can make it however you want.' He said.' Lincoln your always welcome in the backyard gang. You are the most adorable no wait adorkable animated Human in the history of man kind.'said Tina as she is tickling his sides.'That's why your fans like you.' Said Tina as she pinch his cheek.' And soft and ticklish!' She finished as She tickled his ribs. "hey, stop tickling!" He said while laughing. 'Oops!' Said Tina it's okay 'I just lioved getting tickled by my sisters.' Lincoln said.

Then Tina and Luci tickle Lincoln. 'Oh Linky I wish I could see it on the show.' Said Luci.'feeling better? or do you want my feel my sharp nails. 'Tina said as she is wiggling her fingers. 'Okay I feel better but my hands are stuck between my back. Said Lincoln as he is feeling something is tickling him. He giggled. 'Hahaha help help !' He laughed. But he fell but his hands are tied by a yellow blinket. 'Wait a minute I regained that yellow blinky. Said Lola. 'Baby bop.!' Everyone said.' And your wearing my merchandise.' Said Lincoln. 'Oh thank you I just wanted to play how about I untie you.' bop as she is using the blinky to untie him.

'I'll save you bro.' Said Lana as she is wrestling Baby bop.' 'Help she is tying me up with real ropes.' Baby bop cried.' I wrestle alligators In the show.' Then Lana hog tie The Green Dinosaur. Barney use his magic to pause Lana's behavior. 'Lana how do you wrestle alagaors your 6.' Said Barney as He is untie Baby bop.' Don't Judge Me!' said Lana. 'I'm not angry I get that your in a popular show but characters must behave like the good guy. So can you please don't completely be yourself? " he asked Barney. 'I was written to wrestle.' Said Lana. then Barney began to think of something something that teenagers might not like.'But sometimes there's life then being a animated character.'I'll show you. Barney said.

Then he's singing a song.'Great he's singing Moaned Lynn Jr.' Here we go!' 'Don't forget these!' Said Lori.' Oh my ear plugs!' Said Lynn Jr.

Barney Sang the first part.'You are special, you're the only one,

You're the only one like you.

There isn't another in the whole wide world,

Who can do the things you do.

Oh you are special, special;

Everyone is special,

Everyone in his or her own way.

Oh you are special, special;

Everyone is special,

Everyone in his or her own way.

Tina sang the next part. to Lincoln You're important, oh you really are.

You're the only one of you.

The world is better, just because you're here

You should know that we love you.'

Then the Gang sang along. 'Oh you are special, special;

Everyone is special,

Everyone in his or her own way.

Oh you are special, special;

Everyone is special,

Everyone in his or her own way.

'Lincoln got confused 'wait Everyone?' he asked, But the gang sang the final verse.

Kids "Everyone in his or her own way.' They sang

Lynn jr clap sarcastically 'Bravo Chubby! You really good at getting on my nerves. You really made the loud house act like bull stick. Stinkin's lucky throwing him out is a criminal offense in real life. otherwise he's stil bad Luck and that meddling Spanish Disco Dorka and a bunch of meddling brats is keeping me hostage against my will.' She annouced her statement. But The Backyard Gang and the cast wasn't happy. Some of them still trust them after production each one from the Backyard Gang, And the rest from season 1 Micheal gave them his statement' No We would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!' He said.

Then Amy said 'And these brats have names."

Tina said 'Why do you be mean to your brother.'

Luci said 'I would never be mean to my little sister. Why is it hard for boys to get their way in your world.'

Derick said ";'You proved girls rule.'

Adam said 'And boys will be boys even if they drool.'

Min said 'That's right.'

Kathy said 'We don't think you're bad at all.'

Shawn said 'We'll help you get out of this mess.'

Tosha said 'You can count on us.'

'How do we get away from this Hollywood life when we're not nice to Lincoln. In real life. when nobody in real life would ever see the Full House Gang Movie, if it not going to have Lincoln or Cyide in it,if it exists in real life. And worst Lincoln is not going to get any credit for creating the costumes.' Said Lori. "My Baby boy keeps attempting to kill himself 29 times in a year. By covering himself with DIP. Saying nobody loves me in production of the Loud House. It's already 100 years old and still no fair for Lincoln.' Said Rita. 'He's mad at me for yelling at me with his father and he thinks is his fault in Stall monitor. even if we have history of 2 years and 7 months of kindness 2017-2019." Rita Said. Barney said "I get that it's nothing personal it's just show business." Lincoln was crying in Barney's arm 'i wanted to remake it and make them nicer but the producer said Shut up and read the script. Why am i so lonely?' He sobbed. And then he felt something soft and warm.' Baby bop was at his side ' There There my blinky is so soft. I rather keeep you warm with my blinky then jello. I get that they are kids today. And try these burgers They are so good.'

Then then the music comes ( spoiler Alert it's I love you.)

Barney don't worry there's hate in your world but nothing can beat hate with love in real life and I love you just the way you are..' Lynn jr. Knew what he's singing 'That's it i'm waiting in vanzilla.'

Then Barney began to sing

'I Love you! You love me! Where a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss for me to you. Won't you say you love me too.'

Then the kids began to sing. 'I love you you love me.'

Then a voice began to sqwak. "'Hey!" said a vocie. 'We're best friends why friends should be with.' ' Stop the music!' Said a voice.

'What was that noice.' Said Barney.'

'I'm gonna toss my crackers and believe me I'm gonna be sick.' Said the person then it reveals to be Iago the parrot from Aladdin.'Then it being the Disney characters in the party'

'Hey there everyone!' Everyone is shocked to see his face the Idel the One that started sound animation Mickey Mouse. ' Mickey Mouse what are you doing here.' Lincoln asked.' I'm inviting you to my big theme park.' It's opening in 3 days and it's in Walt Disney World in Orlando. And guess what we're owning CBS Viacom witch includes Nickelodeon. and we're Making a special limited edition with good endings.' He said Lincoln was shocked scared and felt like he deserves a slap in the face.

'Aw don't let it be that bad your life is miserable. your looking for a project maybe we can figure each other out. Said Minnie Then she pulled out a peice of paper and pen. 'This contract will give you all rights to have fun with your family and friends on screen. All you have to do is sign it. The dotted Line.' Mickey said. 'And he did sign it for a new adventure.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 A Whole New World!

**Sorry it took so long and really 3 comments but i Took my time and check spelling errors. And over 100 views ****but i see that i got over 100 views. so enjoy the chapter. i got to give my Friend Kyra credit for some lines i don't remember what but she helped me with that stroy. she has full infomation of All PBS shows she's a college graducate. **

Cartoon all stars team chapter 2 A whole new world.

Meanwhile something wicked sneaked into the Studio. And took a book that called the Loud House. But something is trying to write a episode. 'Come yo me my prey.' The figure said in a wicked tone. and she took the script and left.

Meanwhile at the PBS station. Lincoln and his family were shocked. They are being owned by Disney. along with other Nickelodeon programs. 'We are opening a new theme park you and your family has to be the guest of honer.' Said Mickey Mouse. 'It's a retro 1980s -2000s theme park. We going to own everything. 'Oh great the Mouse is buying the Loud House.' Said Lori. Isn't it great we're going to be a loving family for the fandom.' Said Lincoln. "And i'm going to be a Disney Princess. Said Lola. 'What is the theme park be like.' Asked Lucy.

Mickey Mouse put on his on the sorcacers hat.' I'll show you. Let's go.' He said and poofed then to a new theme park Lynn Sr. was nervous. 'Spielberg World? Retro Disneyland? 1980s Toontown? 1990s Toontown'He Thought 'What's going on Mouse!'?' Asked Rita. 'It's a whole new Disney world we're bringing back the classics. Here's are the land ' Mickey finhsed his statement.

Modern Toontown!  
Jimmy Neutron Nicktoons Blast

Spongebob Meet and Greet

Loud House Meet and Greet  
Shrek 4D  
A Day At The Park With Barney  
Sesame Street 4D

Transformers The Ride

Simpsons ride

Oldie Toontown  
Fantastic World Of Hanna Barbera  
Rocky And bullwinkle Show  
Roger Rabbit Cartoon Spin  
Mickeys And Minnie's House  
Toontown Hall Of Fame Tent  
Cat In The Hat  
Woody Woodpeckers Nuthouse Coaster

Action town  
Pokémon Live  
Spider-Man 4D  
Hulk Coaster  
Fantasmic  
Twlight Zone Tower Of Terror

Rockin Roller Coaster Staring Areosmith

Retro Disneyland  
Captain EO  
Body Wars  
Maelstrom  
Test Track 1999 Version  
Snow White Adventure Ride  
Mr. Toad Wild Ride  
The Great Movie Ride  
Star Tours 1986 version  
Playhouse Disney Live On Stage

Disney Channel Meet and Greet  
Disney Afternoon meet and greet.

Spielberg World  
ET Adventure  
Jurrassic Park The Ride

JAWS  
Back To The future Ride  
Twister Ride IT Out  
Men In black Alien Attack.

'Wow that looks like fun.'said Lincoln.'But it won't open in 3 days.'Said Mickey.'So I need you to prepare for the big day. 'I better not get more geeky things.' Said Lori.'Then we see a tall man he wears a trench coat with a Vandora hat and sunglasses. And his name is Jack Vinsent. He is angry about how toons behave. Luan looked at the man. 'Wow this guy creeps me out.' Said Luan. Whispered to Lincoln. Jack was not happy. He groaned. Toons!' Then he began to drink.a bottle of bear.

'Chris Tocherborn? Jack Vinsient came to see you.' Said the secretary coming to his office. Chris is a Rich Exertive Producer of the Show'Isn't it beautiful Disney world made a new park they opened 7 since 1971. I want to see what is the Mouse hiding.'Said Chris torcherborn.'How about you pay me 10'000 then I'll think about it.'Jack said.'10'000? this is dumb!'Said the executive producer.'So is this job.' Said Jack. 'Listen I'll give you half now I'll give you the other half next month.'Chris said. 'Deal!' Jack said. And then he went on his way.' Then at opening ceremony. Came 3 days later. 'It was announced by a 6.3 sized man who is Hulking Weight. He is white male with a executive suit who is his name? David Banks. And he is not pleased when the Loud House are here. he hated Sisters because He had a Annoying Sister who gets him into trouble.'You better be nice to your brother in front of these people or I'll get you.'He whispered. With anger. But the sisters and parents stayed silent. 'Laddies and Genterman it's time for the grand opening of The new theme park 'Disney's retro kingdom. And I'm here with This fine cute little Toon boy Lincoln Loud. And his spoiled,selfish,meddling sisters and parents. It is my pleasure to announce the grand opening to Disney's retro Kingdom. He was nervous but Snow White was beside him. 'Don't worry Linky someday your Rights will come in That reboot.' Said Snow White holding her hand on his shoulder. 'If I was your mom I would call you adorable.' Lincoln's heart, and his checks turned red beat with a blush.'I wish i made the remake.' He sighed. A bunch of characters are ready for the opening ceremony.

and they made a speech, the part when Walt Disney. made a tribute about effort,success,and chances.

But Squidward wasn't happy '5, 6 ,7, 8,' he snapped Spongebob was late. 'Who do we get second rate. practicing your numbers again that's a good squid.' Said Spongebob as he arrived 'No Spongebob I'm counting how many seconds late you are.' Snapped Squidward. 'What does that sign say.' He asked. 'Disney world really useful and must be treated with respect.' Spongebob read the sign. 'But you aren't on time you kelp for brains.' Snapped Squidward. 'And your being bossy Squidy.' Spongebob Said. 'I'm helping Lincoln Loud cheer up his hollywood life. He will have plenty of Cartoon Friends to cheer him up.'Oh I'm sure we can handle it ourselves.' Squidward said.

Then a wicked voice came.'GET OUT OF MY WAY ! Said the voice as she zoomed passed the two Krusty Krab employees. 'I got unfinished business here and I WANT TO FINISH THEM FAST.' Snapped the voice and guess what that voice was Vicky from fairly odd parents.' V-V-Vicky's Back!' Squidward Quivered. 'Yes 10 out of 10 for bullying kids and the first toon lady to be president of the Untied States.' Said Spongebob. 'Maybe we do need the little brat after all.' Squidward said. Then the gates began to open 'welcome to Retro Disneyland.' Announced Mickey Mouse. And the gang began to go in.' what do you want to check out first bro.' Asked Luan. 'Hey it's Lincoln you brat.' Said a kid as he threw a Ice cream bar at him. Meaning he didn't like him. Then Cinderella came to him and make him feel better.' Don't let those people make you angry. These are people's opinion. I'm sure they are fans of your show that feel your sympathy.' She said. 'Cheer up Lincoln you may told you mess up but you followed the script perfectly In Kings of the Con and your my baby.' Said Rita. That got Lincoln embarrassed. And Lincoln was asked by his Bratty Sister Lola who was asking him with a friendly tone.' Hey Lincoln how about we go on Mr. Toads wild ride then I'll take you to ET Adventure.' Said Lola. 'Lincoln was Pleased. That his little sister wants to ride with him. They Both had fun. But as they were on The Heck scene Lola was scared But Lincoln hold her hand. And she smiled.

As they went off the ride Minnie Mouse wanted to ask Lincoln Something. 'YooHoo! Linky pie!' She said in a Dainty voice. Lincoln was embarrassed by Minnie Mouse! Some people began to Laugh. He approached The female Mascot of Disney. 'Are you okay with being you.' She asked. 'Yes I'm scared at the public I rarely stand up to my self.' He said. 'I can't even cry at the worst situations.'He finished. 'Aw don't worry? Let Mommy Minnie cheer you up.' So Lincoln sat on Minnie's lap and she was getting crushed by the weight so Lincoln get off on her. 'Lincoln I heard rumors say that your not going to like it but someone on wiki is saying that you are the son of the President of the Untied States in the Limo. And the reason that The President fainted is because You are in the belly of the First Lady. ' she said But Lincoln was shocked. 'What!' He said.

End of Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Is This Cannn ?

**Hello sorry I'm late but had hard couple of weeks im signing up for a writing program. and i hope this chapter will tell a story. please note if you get board read the very end of this chapter. **

Cartoon all stars team chapter 3: Is it Canon?

Lincoln was Shocked! Him being raised in the presidents Limo. But not by the Loud parents as The Almost to be First Kid? 'What! You got to be!' He thought. 'Calm down so far your not.' Minnie Said. 'But somebody made a theory about that.' He continued. 'Are you having fun Lincoln Darling.' Said Daisy Duck as she bopped his nose.' Yes!' Said Lincoln when his checks blushed red when Daisy Duck called him Darling.' Yes I am but I don't know of my existence. What if The acting in my world effecting another world in the real life The Loud House.' Daisy said!' Kid I'm going to say this because you are a little cutie as the Kid from Home Alone. Any move you make is part of the Story. I don't know if theirs a adulterate Loud House that ia real.' Said Daisy Duck ' Its making my Husbend Donald mad. Now have some fun.' she finished. Lincoln began to have fun. While The sisters were too busy to play around.

'Do you think Lincoln is doing fine?' Asked Lori. 'He's a animated character who is the man with the plan. He always has a plan. 'Said Leni. Then Jack Vincent was getting into the theme park. But got into a running gag when somebody squrt him with ink! And Laughed at him.' You think that's funny you won't be laughing when i shove that pen up your nose.' Jack said angrily ' Calm down that stuff is disappearing ink.' 'I know who you Are Ricky ACME who took the place of toon town the Nephew of Martian ACME the Gag King.' Jack said. 'Just doing my doodie because I got to use the can.'ACME said Jack got grossed out. But it doesn't matter he is getting a drink. Lincoln was playing with Lily. Until he saw Jack. Jack began to look at him and he began to look at him. 'Toons there are all treated like dirt including you.' Jack said to him. And Lincoln began to walk away. Lincoln and his sisters began to hang out at Ariel's new Grotto. They heard the little mermaid's singing. 'Oh hello little Lincoln and his sisters! I'm happy that you were part of your world on Nickelodeon. But my Daddy would lose his lunch if he sees me watching that human behavior.' Said Ariel to Lincoln. 'I know right!' Said Lincoln. 'Why don't you live like a mermaid and swim away.' Teased Lola. 'Life like a mermaid I don't think so its would be boring to life underwater I'll show you.' Said Ariel. And Ariel sang Part of your world by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman. She put Lincoln And Lola on her lap and sang.

'I want to be where the people are  
I want to see  
want to see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) '  
'Feet!' Answered Lincoln.  
'Right!' Giggled Ariel and began to sang again.  
'Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) '  
'Street!' Answered Lola. Then Ariel continued  
'Up where they walk  
Up where they run' then Lincoln and Lola joined in.  
'Up where they stay all day in the sun'  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world.' Then Ariel sang alone.  
What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand  
And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?)  
'burn?'sang Luan. Ariel sang the final part of her song.  
'When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love' then Lincoln and Lola joined the final verse.'  
'Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world.'

Lincoln was happy crying to the music. Ariel tried to wipe those tears away a d Lincoln made his speech'I get people in another world people would understand what it means to be treated like any other person.' He sobbed. 'Don't let the fandom despise you sweetheart. Your sisters may told to act mean in the cartoons. But theirs good times to have fun after production don't let the bad stuff go against you and have fun while in Hollywood not in a superhero movie without your copyright.' said Ariel. Then the Loud siblings. Left the grotto. The Loud Siblings wave goodbye.' 'Bye Ariel.''said Lincoln. 'By kids.' Said Ariel.''And remember Lincoln. Life is only what you make it.'

Then Lincoln saw Ed Edd 'n Eddy. They are selling their own Merchandise 'Be amazed kid get your Ed Edd 'n Eddy T Shirts only 25 cents.' Announced Eddy. 'Don't be fooled by those Scams Twerp.' Said Lori. 'Sorry Your show is geeky.' She said to the Eds.' 'Listen Lady we are the number one show on Cartoon Network we got a deal to make T Shirts.' Snapped Eddy. 'You used to be a kid meaning you were interested in what's Lincoln's Interested in.' Said Double D. 'Oh really what does Ed have to say about it.' Asked Lori. But Ed's mind is blank. He can clearly think. 'Party at Lincoln's house.' Ed said to Lori Loud. 'Let's go Lincoln.' Lori pretend she haven't heard it." The day pass and it's been a day since Retro Disneyland opened. And everyone. Was getting ready to leave. 'Come on Lincoln we have a lot to do and we need to get more help from the Backyard gang. 'let's move it.'said Tina. 'I better get Markers ready.' Said Sasha. One of Barneys crew. ' We better Movie it.'Said a kid mamed Jason with the spikey hair. 'Well at least I get help.' Said Lincoln.

But their was trouble They left without him. 'Dang it how am I going to get back to Nick to do my cheesy episodes.' Asked Lincoln.

But Mickey Mouse saw Lincoln and felt sorry. So he and a Minnie decide to drive him back. 'Hey Little Lincoln do you want a ride back home?" 'Mickey Mouse said. Lincoln nodded yes. So he sat in the back of Mickey's car. Mickey his girl Minnie was Worried.'You okay with your Trauma?" She asked in a motherly tone. Lincoln didn't say a word then it was raining. Mickey, Minnie, and Lincoln were bundled up. Mickey's car put every ounce and Weight and Steam to reach to Nickelodeon. But suddenly they heard a cry of help. 'HELP!' Said a voice. That stopped the car. That voice sounded like Lincoln.'Lincoln what's a matter?' Said Minnie.'That's not me who is yelling for help.' Lincoln replayed. 'Please don't tell jokes to me. We're in the rain. Said Mickey. 'Help!' Said the voice. 'No Mickey I heard it too.' Said Minnie. They looked in a Allyway, they heard sobbing and crying they dig through a pile of garbage and they found a boy that looked exactly like Lincoln. His chipped buck tooth, His orange polo Shirt, His blue Jeans, His White hair, and it's a boy. 'Oh gosh are you okay?' asked Mickey. But that Lincoln was crying. He was crying of Fear, Anger, Hurt, and Sadness. The other Lincoln wanted to look but Minnie stopped him. 'Lincoln what ever you do, stay in the car.' Said Minnie speaking to the other Lincoln in the car. 'Mickey put bandages on The crying Lincoln Copy. And called the ambulance.

End of Chapter,

** In the next chapters there are two worlds one that is characters acting in the cartoon world the other is a aulternate world where the character who acts in the Cartoon world effects the Alternate world. so if your a writer be careful of what to write. there are going to be two Lincolns the Toon Lincoln witch is the Lincoln Loud who acts in hollywood the other is the aulternate Lincoln Loud. that is part of his story. **


	4. Chapter 4 telling the truth

I done it over 500 views on 3 chapters that gotten that good i seen. everyone has to stay in and wash their hands for the safety of the world. lets hope everyone lives without nobody dying. i can't beleve disney world is closed and with that said. i met 204 characters at disneyland and world (with one photo missing) with 102 universal characters ( with 2 unseen photos ) and a year ago i met bug bunny and 5 others as six flags great adventue witch leaves to a grand total of 310 characters at 3 popular big park companies in 3 different states I hope we get no C world in our D.N.A.

Enjoy the fanfic

Telling The Truth!

It's been a dark day at the hospital another Lincoln was sitting in the hospital bed! Asleep. The actor Lincoln was told to stay at Nickelodeon! Mickey and Minnie Mouse was so scared. 'Oh mickey that poor kid he is covered in Marks meaning he got beat up. The doctors Inspect the Body. He was nearly killed.

Then he began to wake up!' Minnie Look he's waking up.' said Mickey 'Oh where am I?' Said The alternate Lincoln, 'AAAAHHHHH!' Who are you people?' He shouted. 'Calm down kid you collapse on a alleyway. said Mickey. 'Where am I?' The Alternate Lincoln asked. 'Your in the cartoon world. Lincoln.' said Mickey. But Lincoln was confused when they Said his name. 'Then he began to remember a puzzle being together. 'How do you know who I am?' He asked. 'Everyone knows you Lincoln Loud.' Said Minnie Mouse. Lincoln got confused he began to think that everyone's knows who he is must've hate him for every scam he did.  
'Gosh you must've don't know who are are.' Said Goofy Mickey's friend who is a dog. The he began to turn on a clip on tv it began to blow his mind.

The commercial was on the TV and it saw a female annoucer.  
'Loud House is a big hit the story of a 11 year old boy surviving in a big house with 10 sisters gotten better then sponge bob. or was better then Spongebob. It has its moments it has its flaws but some scenes are worth watching. Now opening the Loud House museum we will see the History of the little troublesome But Cute and lovible 11 year old Lincoln Loud. We wish to have as our own brother. We seen the adventures of him and his family and his friends we get to see his adventures that he and his sisters have displayed. From the worst Props to the best. Coming soon the Loud House Museum. At Disneyland new ownership of Nickelodeon. ' Then he saw a number of Loud house merchindice with him and his sisters on the display.

'Oh my gosh I'm on TV. And that Female Announcer called me cute.' The Altanate Lincoln said but those happiness turned to tears, hurt tears.

Mickey Mouse was scared. 'Oh gosh what happened. ' said Mickey. 'It's just those memories are happening Lincoln. 'What do you say to that.' Asked Minnie.

'Lincoln we get that you have bad stuff. We know about your terrible memories with or without your sisters help. But their still memories It dossnt matter what those kids say your special.' Said Mickey.  
'Linky if I was your mommy I would be so proud that you got a part in a Ace savey movie.' Said Minnie Mouse. 'And besides the judges are not surposted to take your sisters in the movie without Your permission or credit. It's not fair. that they stole your credit for creating the comic. ' Lincoln was feeling sad. 'My sisters tease me and hate me they allways call me worthless and bully me and Mom and Dad does not care. They sold my stuff calling me bad luck. Months ago. And I got no way to contact my friends and family. No Stuff of mine and no pants. They even blame me when thry broke the tv and i got grounded.'

Lincoln began to cry again. Minnie and Mickey never heard Lincoln cry before. Minnie came on the hospital bed she removed her glove. And she sat on the bed and smoothing her arm on his belly.  
'Aw Lincoln don't cry you may have flaws but everyone took it too far. Throwing you out of the house is a crime. Taking your copyright without permission of your comic is a crime. And your sisters shouldn't use abuse in their fight protocol.  
All those bad memories makes us want to do a protocol to keep you safe. The point is some people in the fandom think your so cute. And I agree with your face.' Minnie said as a mother figure.  
Lincoln stop crying but still sniffed a blush. 'And one more thing squirrel's so cute including you. ans if your were still called bad luck and if your head is still a squrirel I would give you this.' With that said she kissed him on the check.

Lincoln's heart beat when Minnie gave him a kiss on the check. He must've felt embarrassed and uncomfortable when a stranger kissed him. But Lincoln was happy.  
Mickey Mouse and his friends. is going to sing When you wish upon a Star.

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires will come to you  
If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing  
Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true.

Meanwhile The Loud House was doing a rerun of Making the case.  
Director was happy that the actor Lincoln was showing up' alright places sisters Lincoln remember you have to deserve it there are times that you sucseed and times that you mess up.' He said. 'you'll do fine twerp. You'll handle the yelling. From us.'said Lori. With a motherly tone. 'Linky I'm not really not inviting you to my birthday parties it was only in the script. 'Said him goodluck. the Director was ready to call the actors to their places. 'all right places broadcast begins in 3 2 1! Then the bell begins to ring. Meanwhile some people arrive in. Suits. The director is counting. He was ready to say these lines. 'Lights! Camera!' The moment he said action, The secretary came with a note from the Legal system

'Chris! A Lincoln loud came to this world and he is suing you. But Chris Torcherborn thought she was joking' Nice try good one but that still don't excuse me from making the show. 'No really Mickey Mouse found another Lincoln Loud in a allyway. It's from a Alternate dimension. theirs pictures of him when he was found. we giving his blood test. Ans its really him.

Chris said nothing but he fainted.

Later at the hospital. The nurse checked on Lincoln. He was board. 'Excuse me Lincoln are you okay.' She asked. 'I'm a bit board their's nothing on tv plus the food is terrible. 'Ouch more people came to visit you. '

Then they saw children giving him flowers. Saying to get well. 'We love you lincoln.' Said A girl. 'Your cool when you Teach your sisters how to ask.' Said A boy. Then the children began to left. Then we seen more kids but their from a old tv show.

A girl talk to Lincoln 'My name is Tiffany Burton. Then a boy came said words 'And I'm Sergio Centeno. And you may not heard of it in your world. but we from the former Kidsongs tv show. then Tiffany began to say these lines. 'The only show made by kids for kids.' then sergio began to talk.'And starring kids.'

Then two little creatures came a Blue and Pink creatures 'and Biggles. 'The blue one talk. 'I'm Billy and she is my big sister Ruby.' 'We understand about your problem can you tell us how did you got here.'Said Ruby. 'And when we get your Alternate family.' Then he grabbed a paddle.' Things are going to get Fast and Furry.' Ruby tried to calm down her younger brother.' 'Billy violence won't solve say to her litle brother.'

Lincoln told his side of the story.' It was a day I was minding my own business until the girls ramble about the solor system. They blame me for stupid stuff. And not even my parents take my side. Then later they throw me out. You know this isn't the first time they throw me outside like a animal. They called me bad luck. But this time they said I am Week,Spineless, cowardly, and Pathetic. I was alone outside until this figure came.'

'What do you mean hooded figure.' Said a Kidsong Kid!' 'It's a she and she sent her men to beat me up! Until by acadent I escaped to another dimension. The next thing to know I was alone in the pouring rain crying, and wailing for help.' He finished his story with Crying,Sobbing,Whimpering,And Quithering. The kidsongs kids felt very sorry. 'Aw don't cry Lincoln we don't think your bad luck.'Said Tiffany as she hug him. Let's introduce ourselves.  
'Me and Tiffany are the presenters.' Said Sergio.

I'm Asa, I'm Brady, and I'm Megan and we are the kids who work with the graphics and TV monitors,  
I'm Brady and i'm the one who say and take it.  
I'm Evan and I'm the cameraman  
I'm Mimi I'm the Question Time interviewer.  
I'm Troy and I works with wardrobe costumes,  
I'm Kamran and I works with props  
I'm Michael and I'm the producer.  
And I'm Lana i do the research writer presenting the fun facts,

Lincoln noticed that he know a girl name Lana so he began to talk.'I have a Sister name Lana and I don't want to meddle with her but she is gross. She eats garbage picks her nose, and keeps a lot of animals as pets even a pig and snake.

'Eww! gross' what kind of girl would eat trash' said Kidsongs Lana.

Evan was annoyed 'And she eats garbage she really a garbage pail kid.'he said. 'yes a heap of a reboot. ' Kidsongs Lana repeated' 'And She keeps a snake I worked with guest on the show. We wish we could've let the president of the Child WellFair Departme guest stsr and let's us explain how children must behave.' siad Brady.

'Don't worry maybe a song can cheer you up I remember the childhood when my Mom was young that song was from a 1970s show called All in the family called those were the days.' said Tiffany Serigo was talking as the host. 'but we were a hit in the mid 1980s and the 1990s.' said Serigo telling the story.' This song will cheer you Tiffany.  
' Then the biggles came and said this line. They sing!' then the 4 host said it in unision.'Those Were The Days 1990s early 2000s version from All in the family

The vhs record Macy's parade.  
Cartoons Jim Cummings played.  
Wonder ball candy was made.  
Those were the days.

Terrible Disney flicks.  
Cartoon Network began to click.  
Rugrats and spongebob was on nick.  
Those were the days.

And you know where you were then.  
Pokémon was 10 of 10.  
Big Bird needs a man like Carol Spinney Again.

Aladdin and Hercules.  
Epcot wand in 2000 please.  
I met cool Guy Chuck E Cheese.  
Those were the days.

Phantom menace made its toys.  
Girls began to dress like boys.  
Harry Potter and shrek destroys.  
Those were the days.

Kids wb stole the show.  
Cause it had Yu Gi Oh.  
Man I'm glad Timmy Turner Punishments has its blow.

LEGO made star was Late.  
Arthur's big hit had it's hate.  
Gee Ed Edd n Eddy ran very great.

Ruby tried to convince Lincoln to sing the last part ' come in Linky sing along.  
Then with Lincoln they finish the Song' Those were the days.'

'I admit that was a fun song.' Said Lincoln. 'Had any of your sisters called you cute.'Asked Tiffany. 'Not since i was 5 why!' 'Cause I can't imagine in the bad Luck episode you got thrown out in your bareFeet. And I like how you wear a hospital dress. your feet and legs are so cute.' Teased Tiffany. Lincoln checks turned red with a blush he hid his feet under the blinket in case she tries to tickle them. The kidsongs kids began to laugh 'I'm gonna get you my pretty.'Said Tiffany as she wiggle her fingeres. 'Your little piggies don't stink.' Said Lana ( the Kidsongs Lana) Lincoln couldn't escape Because his arm was on a cast. So Lincoln was like if you can't beat them join them. 'Tickle away!' He said with sarcasm. 'So Kidsongs Lana, Megan, and Tiffany pounce Lincoln and their sharp nails poke his flesh. Lincoln was Laughing and Giggling though the fit of Laughter. 'This little Loud piggy went to the market. ' said Tiffany. 'This little Loud Piggy went home.' Teased Megan.'This little Loud piggy is a adorkible cutie said Kidsongs Lana. And they all tickle his heart out.

Meanwhile A Black SUV came to inspect That Lincoln and out came Jack's wife Emily with two Men. ( similer like Trsnsformers 3 ) 'we found a way to go to the Loud House world and sue everyone! That was ever mean to Lincoln without a appology.' Said David Banks who was with her. 'We got to get the confession out of Lincoln then we'll teach everyone not to mess with Child.'

End of chapter


	5. Another delay

Attencion everyone i know we have to make th fanfic but im having trouble transporting it from my deviantart account to my fanfiction account

so the cartoon all stars team on is unavalible

please send me feedback


	6. i got good news and bad news

i have good news

i got a new lab top i can learn how to be able to write new stories on but i got bad news

i cant log in to DeviantArt because my password is thinking its in corrected and invalid. so i am unable to have access on DeviantArt with the exception of my phone that I'm already logged in months ago.

i can't believe my autism fanfic has over 50.000 views and over 40 follows and subscribers on that story looks like I'm having a good following year.


End file.
